goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Lou Strickland Hosts a Slumber Party and Gets Grounded
It was night time. In the lounge, Alan and Kimberly Strickland were talking to their son Lou Strickland. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, we are going to the Great Wolf Lodge to stay overnight, but you're not coming. Because we can't trust you to behave there. Lou Strickland was shocked and offended. Lou Strickland: What? I can't come? I cannot believe you are leaving me behind alone! You are so unfair! Alan and Kimberly Strickland were stern. Kimberly Strickland: Well, guess what? Your behaviour is really rude and disrespectful. Alan Strickland: I agree with your mother, you have failed to behave every single day. Then Alan and Kimberly Strickland stopped glaring, and Alan Strickland began to offer Lou Strickland a deal. Alan Strickland: But I'll tell you what. If you behave by the time we get back, you have come with us next week and you'll be ungrounded, okay? See you tomorrow! Then Alan and Kimberly Strickland walked away from Lou Strickland. Kimberly Strickland: And make sure you don't do anything stupid while we're gone. Then Alan and Kimberly Strickland drove off to the Great Wolf Lodge, and Lou Strickland thought for a minute. Lou Strickland: Now that my parents are gone! I am going to invite my friends over for a slumber party! Then Lou Strickland walked out of the lounge to call all of his friends for a slumber party. King Sombra was in his bed, feeling bored, and then he heard his phone ringing. Then he lifted himself up from his bed, and started to answer the phone. King Sombra: Who is this? Lou Strickland was in his dad's office, and he was talking to King Sombra on the phone. Lou Strickland: Hello King Sombra! This is Lou Strickland! I am inviting you over for a slumber party! Wanna come? King Sombra: A slumber party? Oh boy! My parents are at the Great Wolf Lodge, so I'll be on my way! Twenty minutes later, Lou Strickland had invited all of his friends Dora the Explorer, Chantel DuBois, King Sombra, Charles F. Muntz, Balthazar Bratt and Linnux and brought them in the lounge. Lou Strickland: Now that you're all here, let's start the party! Then Lou Strickland turned on the radio and the music started playing. The whole town was shaking. Meanwhile at Top Cat's alley, Top Cat was chatting with his friends Benny the Ball, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Spook and Choo-Choo. Top Cat: Principal Prickly: So I'm like... yeah, a donut must have a lot of sweetness inside of it. Then everyone laughed, and then suddenly they heard the whole music coming from Lou Strickland's house. Top Cat and the gang were horrified. Top Cat: Well, I better check what is going on out there! Then Top Cat looked up from the fence, and then he looked annoyed. Top Cat: Just as I expected. Gang, Lou Strickland is having a slumber party when he's not supposed to. Let's go over to his house and punish him! Back in Lou Strickland's house, Lou Strickland and his friends kept on dancing, and then suddenly, Top Cat and the gang turned off the radio, much to Lou Strickland and his friends' shock. Top Cat: There you all are! You're all in so much trouble! We're calling your parents! Lou Strickland: Quick! Get the melatonin spray! Then Lou Strickland and his friends got the melatonin spray, and they aimed at Top Cat and the gang. Top Cat: Wait! What?! Then Lou Strickland and his friends sprayed Top Cat and the gang with the melatonin spray, which sent them to sleep. The next morning, Top Cat and the gang were in Lou Strickland's basement, Top Cat, Benny and Fancy-Fancy were sleeping on the floor, Spook was sleeping in front of the wall, and Brain and Choo-Choo were sleeping upside-down. Then Top Cat and the gang woke up. Top Cat: Hey, where are we? Benny: I don't know, TC. Spook picked himself up, and Brian turned himself right-side up. Fancy-Fancy: Why am I sleeping on my scarf? Choo-Choo: Um, why is the world upside-down all of the sudden? Then Choo-Choo fell to the floor. Choo-Choo: Woah! Then Superintendent Skinner landed to the floor. Choo-Choo: Ouch! Benny and Fancy-Fancy got up from the floor. Top Cat: I smell pancakes! Fancy-Fancy got up from the floor. Benny: Me too, TC! Choo-Choo: Me three! Brain: Me four! Fancy-Fancy: Me five! Spook: Me six! Top Cat: I think we are in Mundy's basement! Then Top Cat and the gang looked crafty. Top Cat: Wait a minute! I still have my cellphone! I can call Lou Strickland's parents and he'll be grounded! In the Great Wolf Lodge, Alan Strickland and Kimberly Strickland were at the swimming area, and they heard the phone rang. Then Alan Strickland picked up his cellphone to answer Top Cat. Alan Strickland: Yes? Hello! Top Cat was talking to Alan Strickland on the phone. Top Cat: This is Top Cat speaking! Your son Lou Strickland invited people for a slumber party. Not only that, he locked me, Benny, Brain, Choo-Choo, Fancy-Fancy and Spook in the basement. Kimberly Strickland was horrified, and Alan Strickland was horrified. Alan Strickland: Oh my god! Lou Strickland is in so much trouble! We'll be home as soon as we come to ground him. Okay, bye! Then Alan Strickland put down the phone, as Kimberly Strickland started glaring. Alan Strickland: Kimberly, come on! We're going home to ground Lou Strickland! He had a slumber party when he wasn't supposed to. Back in Lou Strickland's house, Lou Strickland and his friends felt satisfied. Lou Strickland: The sleepover and pancakes were good! And the fun is just getting started! Then suddenly, a mob of parents arrived, including Lou Strickland's parents, Dora's parents and her abuela. They were furious. Lou Strickland: Oh no! We are busted! Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland! Veena: Dora! Chantel's mum: Chantel DuBois! King Sombra's dad: King Sombra! Charles' mum: Charles Muntz! Balthazar's mum: Balthazar Bratt! Linnux's dad: Linnux! Alan Strickland: Why the heck did you invite all of these people for a slumber party! That's it, everyone go home while we deal with Lou Strickland! Then all of Lou Strickland's friend went home in disgrace. Then Lou Strickland's parents approached Lou Strickland. Alan Strickland: Kimberly, help Top Cat and his gang out of the basement while I deal with Lou Strickland. Then Kimberly Strickland went off to help TJ and the gang out of the basement. Alan Strickland scolded Lou Strickland. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, you know you're not supposed to be having a slumber party! Besides, you were grounded! Lou Strickland: But dad! I wanted to have the most epic night of my life! Alan Strickland: Well, guess what? I was going to make you come with us to the Great Wolf Lodge next week. But you just lost your privilege to go there, we were having so much fun until we found out you were having a slumber party. You're grounded for 99 weeks! Go to your room right now! Then Lou Strickland went up to his room, crying. Lou Strickland: Waaaaaaaawawaaaaa! CAST Tom as Lou Strickland Alan as Alan Strickland (Lou's dad) Kimberly as Kimberly Strickland (Lou's mum) Simon as King Sombra and King Sombra's dad Paul as Top Cat Lee as Benny the Ball Daniel as Fancy-Fancy Steven as Choo-Choo and Linnux's dad Hugh as Brain Brian as Spook Veena as Veena Emma as Chantel's mum and Charles' mum Amy as Balthazar Bratt's mum Category:2018 videos Category:Lou Strickland's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff